


Painful Love

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [72]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Robb reveals why he can no longer be with you.
Relationships: Robb Stark & Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 2





	Painful Love

You smiled as you watched Rickon hurry up ahead with the large wolf. Your handmaiden had been waylaid by Jon. Not that the boy had noticed. She had asked him several questions about the woods and he was happy to oblige.

Which left you, Robb and Rickon alone. “I am afraid that this will have to be the last time we see each other.” Robb said as he glanced at you. He paused as you did, turning to face you as you turned to face him, mirroring all but the fallen smile on your face.   
“What do you mean? Are we not friends?” You asked him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, watching Rickon and the wolves vanish over the small hill that led back to Winterfell’s castle.  
“I am to be married off. It would not be fair to her if we were to stay so close.” Robb insisted. He could hear Jon and the loud questioning of your handmaiden asking about the birds in the trees.  
“So you shall forsake all your friends? I am sure Theon will not be happy with that.” You said with a sharper tone than Robb had ever heard. The two of you walked back in silence, waiting only for Jon and the handmaiden to catch up. Robb escorted you and your handmaiden back to the chambers your family was staying in while visiting Winterfell.  
“Goodbye Lord Stark.” You said curtly as he paused at the door. He sighed and turned back to look at you over his shoulder.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." He said sweetly before hurrying out of the door. You felt tears prickling at the edges of your eyes and hurried to try to find something to occupy your mind until his words hurt a little less.


End file.
